vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Af/Befunde
Overview *Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: 2017-04-13): :*'2 Women in Pakistan-Social and Gender Order' beg. (p. 15): page 15 ::*2.3 Women’s status and religious norms and values beg. (pp. 20-27): pages 23, 24, 27 :::*2.3.1 Women’s status in Islamic World-a short note (pp. 27-29): pages 27, 28, 29 – completely ::*2.4 Women’s public life and problems (pp. 29-33): pages 31, 32 ::*2.5 Social status of working women (pp. 33-36): pages 34, 35, 36 ::*2.6 Status of Pakistani women and the role of media (pp. 36-37): pages 36, 37 :*'3 Political Cleavages in Pakistani Society' (pp. 38-40): pages 38, 39 :*'4 Theoretical Constructs of Women’s Status and Work' (pp. 41-45): pages 41, 44 :*'5 Pakistani Women in the Labour Market' beg. (pp. 46-47): pages 46, 47 ::*5.1 The structure of the female employment in Pakistan (pp. 47-50): pages 47, 48, 49 ::*5.2 The formal and informal sector (pp. 50-53): pages 51, 52 ::*5.3 The gendered structure of the informal sector (pp. 53-56): pages 53, 54 ::*5.4 Women in education and training programs (pp. 57-61): pages 57, 59 :*'6 Socio-Economic Situation of Working Women in Pakistan' ::*6.1 Introduction (pp. 62-64): pages 62, 63 ::*6.3 Factors affecting women’s employment :::*6.3.2 Education level (pp. 65-69): pages 66, 68 :::*6.3.3 Marital status (p. 69): page 69 :::*6.3.4 Occupations (pp. 70-72): page 70 :::*6.3.5 Income and purpose of job (pp. 73-75): page 73 :*'7 Working Women: Their Work and Position in Society' ::*7.1 Introduction (pp. 76-79): pages 78, 79 ::*7.2 Working women and family (pp. 79-87): pages 82, 86 ::*7.3 Working women’s satisfaction and aspirations (pp. 87-92): pages 87, 88 ::*7.4 Position of working women in the society (pp. 92-100): page 92 :*'8 Problems of Working Women' ::*8.1 Introduction (p. 101): page 101 ::*8.2 Analysis of the data (pp. 101-106): pages 102, 103 :*'9 Few Case Studies of Working Women from Various Backgrounds' ::*9.1 Bread winner with severe economic needs :::*9.1.2 Women and their work (pp. 112-115): page 113 :*'10 Summary; Major Findings; Conclusion and Policy Implications' ::*10.2 Summary (pp. 133-134): pages 133, 134 ::*10.4 Conclusion and Policy Implications (pp. 138-139): pages 138, 139. Prominent Fragments * Fragment 029 01: Almost the entire page is copied with minor changes * Fragment 036 20: The age of the Dominion of Pakistan is changed in an otherwise extensive text parallel with the reference given, but the extent of the text overlap is not made clear. Neither the source nor Af give the correct age. The copying from this source continues on Fragment 037 01. Prominent Sources * Pakistan Economic Survey 2004-2005: Af continually wrongly attributes information taken from the Economic Survey 2004-2005 to the Labor Force Survey 2003-2004 (where the Economic Survey draws its data from), thus masking the origin of her texts. * 21 of the 28 sources found for the text parallels are not mentioned in the thesis at all. Other observations * The regulations governing dissertations (= "Promotionsordnung", PDF) valid at the time of submission demand the following: ::§ 2 Zweck und Art der Prüfung „(1) Die Dissertation soll zum Fortschritt der Wissenschaft beitragen und die Fähigkeit des Bewerbers/der Bewerberin zeigen, Forschungsaufgaben eigenständig wissenschaftlich zu bearbeiten.“ ::§ 6 Zulassung zur Promotion „(1) Der Bewerber/Die Bewerberin richtet an den Vorsitzenden/an die Vorsitzende des Promotionsausschusses ein schriftliches Gesuch um Zulassung zur Promotion. Dem Gesuch sind beizufügen: ... f) eine Versicherung darüber, daß der Bewerber/die Bewerberin die Dissertation selbständig angefertigt und nur die angegebenen Hilfsmittel benutzt hat,“ ::§ 15 Aberkennung des Doktorgrades „Die Aberkennung des Doktorgrades richtet sich nach den hierfür geltenden gesetzlichen Bestimmungen.“ Statistic Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the text parallel findings. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat" (copy & paste): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung" (disguised plagiarism): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer" (pawn sacrifice): the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or the closeness of the copy to the source is not made clear by the reference. 552px|650px (state of analysis: 2017-04-13) Kategorie:Befunde Kategorie:Af